J&D Renegade series: The secret of the Precursor Temple
by Amandaxter
Summary: COMPLETE A Daxter story. Daxter have a mission to safe the world from the Darkness. But can he safe the world alone or must Jak help him from the inside.
1. Danger is coming

I owned only what I owned. Only not Daxter but the rest did.  
  
AD: In the fic Sing Jak and co, Sing, had I a little contest. Who fic I writing for. A Daxter story or Shirline Story. Only Shark vote it and choice for Daxter.  
  
Daxter: I am so happy!  
  
Jak: Yeah, sure he is happy!  
  
Daxter: * Glared at Jak *  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade series: The secret of the Precursor Temple.  
  
Chapter 01: The danger is coming.  
  
***  
  
Whiteside, the White Muse, lay peaceful in the sun, when she suddenly heard a voice.  
  
Voice: Whiteside.  
  
Whiteside: u?  
  
Voice: Search for Daxter and bring him to me.  
  
Whiteside: What do you want from him?  
  
Voice: Bring him to me!  
  
Whiteside: All right.  
  
Whiteside stood up and yawned.  
  
Whiteside: What did she want from that Zero? He can not even shut his big mouth!  
  
Suddenly she being hit by a Red Eco beam.  
  
Whiteside: 'cough' All right, 'couch' I'll go! 'cough' I'll go!  
  
***  
  
Daxter lay peaceful in the grass, when suddenly Jak, the Lurker -dog, jumped above him. Daxter jumped up.  
  
Daxter: Jake, would you warning me the next time when you jumped on me? I almost got a heart attack!  
  
Jake snigger. He is no longer a pup anymore, but he loved to scared Daxter a lot. Daxter looked angry at him.  
  
Daxter: I mean it Jake, you are heavy too!  
  
Daxter haves safes Jake when he was a pup. He got his name from Daxter and he is very proud on it. Daxter though about the name, when he was thinking about his friend, that now in jail is and Daxter didn't dare to safe him.  
  
Meanwhile they be spied on by the Lurker -rat named Rater and his stupid sidekick Paude, the Flying Lurker (you know, the Lurkers from The Precursor Basin) Rater didn't like Daxter.  
  
Rater: Look at him, it make me sick! I say it, I don't like him! Since he is here, nobody have respect for me!  
  
Paude: Huh, had they respect for you?  
  
Rater: Oh, shut up!  
  
Daxter and Jake walking to a lake and drink water from it. Rater and Paude followed them, but they stay behind the bushes.  
  
Rater was thinking for a evil plan.  
  
Rater: We can dig a hole that he can fall in it. Or we pushed him from a cliff or. . . GET THAT FINGER OUT OF YOUR NOSE!  
  
Paude: uh?  
  
Rater: Forget it!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile was Whiteside still searching for Daxter. She ask it at everybody of they saw Daxter. Others can told Whiteside were they saw Daxter, others can it not. Or they didn't saw Daxter this day. Whiteside signed.  
  
Whiteside: Was I stay in his neighborhood, then I can tell it him sooner! But what want she from that loser. He even didn't daring to rescue his friend from the jail!  
  
Suddenly it start to rain above her head.  
  
Whiteside: I knew it, she followed me.  
  
***  
  
It's getting late and Daxter walked together with Jake to the group. Jake lay next to his parents. Daxter can't sleep and looked at the stars. He was thinking.  
  
Daxter: Should Jak looking at the stars too?  
  
Jake waked up and saw Daxter. She stood up and walked to him and lay next to his friend. Daxter looked at him.  
  
Daxter: Jake, I am happy here, but sometimes, I feel of I mist something.  
  
Jake looked at his friend. What was he talking about? Daxter signed.  
  
Daxter: Sometimes, I think to go back to the city, but there they want to try to catch me. I feel me here safer.  
  
Jake nodded. The city was dangerous. Elves with guns and they catch Lurkes and make them as slaves and must to work for them. Then Jake stood up and looked at Daxter. Daxter smiled at him.  
  
Daxter: I come about a few seconds. You can go now.  
  
Jake nodded and walked back to his parents. Daxter looked for the last time this night to the stars. Then he stood up and ran to Jake.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile was Whiteside being stopped searching for Daxter and saw a spot the sleep. Then she heard the voice again.  
  
Voice: You have not found him.  
  
Whiteside: Give me a break. I try my best!  
  
Voice: Not good enough.  
  
Whiteside: Where must I looking on? On Mountain Pass?  
  
Voice: By the Lurker -dogs.  
  
Whiteside: Of course, and let myself tier up in pieces!  
  
Then she was hitting again, but now with a Yellow Eco beam.  
  
Whiteside: Alright, I look tomorrow by the Lurker -dogs, but don't complain if I tier up in pieces by a lurker -dogs!  
  
Then she lay on the spot and felt asleep.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in a Precursor Temple, stood a young girl, looking into a mirror.  
  
Girl: The danger is coming, Hiana.  
  
Hiana: I know Sfie.  
  
Sfie: But who can safe the world?  
  
Hiana: I have send Whiteside to bring the boy by us, maybe he can safe the world.  
  
Sfie: Is he on time to safe the world?  
  
Hiana: I hope it Sfie, or else the world is lost.  
  
***  
  
AD: Did you like it?  
  
Daxter: It was my story!  
  
Jak: A little party for Daxter.  
  
Daxter: Watch out you. . .  
  
Jak: Oh, now I am really scared! * Start to laugh evilly *  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	2. A nightmare and through the Warp Gate

The next Chapter of Daxter's story. I owned everything in this chapter, accept Daxter and another one. Find out who!  
  
GREAT NEWS GUYS! I buy the demo disk of PSM2. On it stood a 5 minutes review of the game. A little scene about how Daxter rescue Jak. See the first scene of Jak transformed into a demon, he has no horns at the first time! The scenes are cute and lovable. There is also a little scene that looks as Matrix, it's a good and cute scene!  
  
Jak's note and for the first time he speaks: 'I gonna kill Praxis!' Not on a normally voice but cold and furious. His eyes looked also furious and his pupils getting smaller when he said that sentences. Just cool enough, Can't wait for the game ^_^  
  
So, if you can buy UK PSM2 magazine for October? Do it and see the first opening scene of they game, if you want it of course. ^_^'  
  
And another news. About Ashlin? Even I didn't want to believe it, but she IS the DAUGHTER of the BARON (Screamed out loud) really, I read it in the PSM2 Magazine! So don't kill me, please.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade series: The secret of the Precursor Temple.  
  
Chapter 02: A nightmare and through the Warp Gate  
  
***  
  
That night, Daxter got a bad dream. So bad, that he got sweatdrops all over his face and can't lay down.  
  
His dream start when Daxter walked in a building. A scary building. Everywhere he heard screaming. Daxter ran to it and saw everywhere cages. Elves pulled their hands out of the grilles.  
  
'Save us, don't let us die!' They yelled. 'The demon, the killer!' Others yelled. 'Save us from Baron Praxis!' They screaming out loud. 'Safe Us From The Evil Baron!'  
  
Daxter catch the creeps. What was it for a place? Then he ran further and suddenly he heard a familiar scream. 'Jak?' He ran to it. He came out by a lab and their he saw Jak.  
  
'JAK!' He ran to him and jumped on his chest. 'Jak, I am glad to see you again!'  
  
Jak looked at him and start to become angry. 'Where have you been, DAX!'  
  
Daxter was frighten. 'Jak, you. . . you talk!'  
  
Jak don't say anything, but looked angrily at him. Suddenly he changed into a demon and throw Daxter of him. Then the demon stood up and walked menacing at him. Daxter shakes his head and stood up.  
  
'You, you not Jak!'  
  
'Oh, yes I am!'  
  
Daxter walked back. The demon smiled evilly at him but then, he was serious.  
  
'Where was you? Why you let me die in this dungeons? Why Dax why?' The demons eyes filled up with tears. Daxter gets also tears in his eyes.  
  
'I don't know!' He cried. 'Please, don't kill me!'  
  
The demon shakes his head and grabbed Daxter by his throat.  
  
'Don't kill you?'  
  
'Please, let me go!'  
  
'Why Dax, why!'  
  
'Please, I'm sorry!'  
  
'So, that's your answer!' He throw Daxter away. 'A answer, I ask for a ANSWER, not a EXCUSE!' He attacked Daxter with his claws and Daxter run away. He hide, but not for long. Jak know to find him. 'You should never escape, from Darknaut!'  
  
Darknaut? Who is Darknaut? But suddenly, Daxter knew it, the demon was not Jak. He jumped out of his hideout and looked angrily at him. 'Your not Jak!'  
  
'You got me little fellow, but soon I got his demon body and take over the entire world! And you be the first one who I kill!' He attack Daxter again and this time, he scratch into Daxter chest and let him die. 'Nobody can stop me now!'  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Yelled Daxter.  
  
***  
  
Daxter wake up in terror. Jake stood next to him and looked worried at his friend. Daxter saw him and smiled.  
  
Daxter: Don't worry Jake, its was only a bad dream.  
  
Jake shakes his head. No, it was not a bad dream, it was a nightmare! Daxter nodded.  
  
Daxter: You're right, it was a nightmare. What's time is it?  
  
Jake looked at the sun and Daxter looked at it too.  
  
Daxter: Wow, its almost midday!  
  
Jake nodded and Daxter stood up.  
  
Daxter: I got hungry. Lets go too find some food.  
  
Jake nodded and stood also up. Daxter jumped on his back and they start to looking for food.  
  
***  
  
Whiteside lay down in a three and waked up. Suddenly, a snake attacked her but she ran away. Then she start to search for Daxter again. She found him by the river. She ran too him. Daxter jumped up and saw the white muse.  
  
Daxter: Who are you.  
  
Whiteside: I don't tell, but you're name is Daxter, right!  
  
Daxter: Yeah and this is my friend Jake.  
  
Whiteside: Jake, a familiar name.  
  
Daxter: What do you mean?  
  
Whiteside: Nothing.  
  
Daxter: Tell me, please!'  
  
Whiteside: You know what I mean!  
  
Daxter: No.  
  
Whiteside: Idiot.  
  
In the meantime, they being spied by Rater and his sidekick Paude.  
  
Rater: Holy Orbs! Who is that!  
  
Paude: Don't know, she talks with Daxter.  
  
Rater: That's it! That Furball as to die!  
  
Paude nodded his head. Rater is so jealous at Daxter. Then he begin to snicker.  
  
Rater: Were are you snickered at?  
  
Paude: You, you are just jealous at Daxter.  
  
Rater: No.  
  
Paude: Oh yes you are, you. . .  
  
Rater: Shut up.  
  
Daxter shakes his head.  
  
Daxter: Who called me?  
  
Whiteside: Hiana, she wanes to speak with you.  
  
Daxter: About what?  
  
Whiteside: I don't know, ask herself!  
  
Daxter: Okay, I do it!  
  
Whiteside: Come with me.  
  
Whiteside ran away and Daxter followed her. Jake looked confused but ran after them. Rater and Paude looked at them.  
  
Rater: Where did they going too?  
  
Paude: I don't know, maybe we must go after them.  
  
Rater: A great idea, come!  
  
***  
  
Whiteside ran to a Temple and wait their for Daxter and Jake.  
  
Whiteside: Its about time you showed up!  
  
Daxter: Its not my fault, you ran faster than us!  
  
Whiteside: And you call yourself a hero? Jak is better than you.  
  
Daxter looked angrily at her but Whiteside ignore him. She steps into the dark temple and torches begin to shine.  
  
Daxter: Wow, spooky!  
  
Whiteside looked at him and then he walked further. Daxter and Jake followed her.  
  
Daxter: What's is this for a temple?  
  
Whiteside: They called it, the Precursor Temple.  
  
Daxter: Cool.  
  
Rater and Paude looked at the temple and steps inside the temple too.  
  
Rater: What is this for a place?  
  
Paude: I don't know, but its scars! Hold me!  
  
Rater: Get your paws of me! Scary cat.  
  
Paude: I'm not a cat, I'm a. . .  
  
Rater: Just shut up your mouth will ya.  
  
Whiteside takes Daxter and Jake to a big room. Inside the room stood a big stair. The room was also from gold and silver.  
  
Daxter: What a beautiful room.  
  
Hinana: Thank you Daxter.  
  
Daxter looked dread above him. On the stairs stood a old woman. She walked to them.  
  
Hiana: I am glad you can come. My name is Hiana.  
  
Daxter: So, you was the one who called for me!  
  
Whiteside: Daxter! Tone respect will ya! You talking to the protector of the world.  
  
Daxter: Sorry!  
  
Hiana laughing at the two quarrels animals. Jake made a bow to Hiana.  
  
Hiana: You be a good leader of your group Jake, I know it.  
  
Jake nodded with his head. Daxter came closer to Hiana.  
  
Daxter: Uh, you want to ask me something?  
  
Hiana: Yes, I want that you rescue the world.  
  
Daxter: How?  
  
Hiana: You know your dream last night?  
  
Daxter: Yes, a nightmare.  
  
Hiana: You must stop Darknaut before it is too late.  
  
Daxter: But how?  
  
Hiana: Only you can defeat Darknaut. Trust on your heart.  
  
Daxter: Wait a minute! Jak is the hero, not me!  
  
Hiana: Trust on your heart.  
  
A Warp Gate above the stairs are opened and Daxter looked at it.  
  
Hiana: Go through it and rescue the world and take Jake with you. He can maybe help you.  
  
Daxter: For the last time, how? How can I defeat Darknaut! I can't even beat him in a dream!  
  
Hiana: Trust on your heart and you find the answer.  
  
Daxter nodded and go up stairs. Jake followed him. When the came above the stairs, they looked at the Warp Gate. Daxter swallowed and looked at Jake.  
  
Daxter: Are you ready?  
  
Jake nodded and they jumped into the Warp Gate. Suddenly Rater and Paude ran to the Warp Gate too and jumped also in it.  
  
Whiteside: What a idiots!  
  
Hiana: Followed them White.  
  
Whiteside: What?!  
  
Hiana: Just followed them.  
  
Whiteside: Okay.  
  
Then she ran also to the Warp Gate and jumped into in too. Hiana signed.  
  
Hiana: Good luck you guys. Good luck.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
Thanks all of you for the reviews!  
  
Nobinoir, Eco Master, Shark and Dominia!  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	3. Mirrors and Wishes

I owned what I owned ^_^  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade series: The secret of the Precursor Temple.  
  
Chapter 03: Mirrors and wishes  
  
***  
  
You are the hero now Daxter  
  
Now that Jak is in prison  
  
Only you can save us now  
  
Trust your heart  
  
And everything  
  
Is going fine  
  
***  
  
Daxter and Jake fly out of the Warp Gate. Jake looked around.  
  
Jake: Dax, were are you bud!  
  
Daxter: GO OF ME!  
  
Jake: Oops, sorry!  
  
Jake jumped of Daxter. Daxter looked confused at Jake and stood up.  
  
Daxter: You talk?  
  
Jake: I can talk? I CAN TALK! But how?  
  
Daxter: Maybe this strange place, I wonder were we are.  
  
Suddenly Rater and Paude came also out of the portal.  
  
Daxter: Rater?  
  
Rater: Daxter!  
  
Jake: Paude!  
  
Paude: Jake?  
  
Daxter: What are you two doing here?  
  
Rater: You stole mine line, that was what I want to ask you!  
  
Daxter: I don't know why I am here! Somebody ask me to save the world.  
  
Rater: You want to safe the world! But how, for what!  
  
Daxter: Something like the darkness called Darknaut.  
  
Rater: Yeah, of I must believe that!  
  
Jake: Why you followed us than?  
  
Rater: I don't follow you, I saw you walk together with that white Mucky!  
  
Whiteside: I HEAR THAT!  
  
Rater swallowed and looked behind. Whiteside walked menacing too him.  
  
Whiteside: Say that again and I pulled your ears out of your head!  
  
Rater: Sorry!  
  
Daxter: Where are we?  
  
Whiteside: I'll show you the way.  
  
Whiteside walked front of the four. Jake ran to her.  
  
Jake: How can I talk?  
  
Whiteside: This is a world from your dreams.  
  
Daxter: World from our dreams?  
  
Daxter looked around and saw beautiful stuff. Suddenly he saw Jak. It was the Jak, what he saw for the last time, before they separate from each other. He stood there and smiled at him. Daxter tears stood in his eyes.  
  
Daxter: JAK!  
  
Jak start to laugh and run away. Daxter chassed him.  
  
Daxter: Jak, wait!  
  
Jak didn't listen and ran further. He bring Daxter too a room and disappeared. Daxter looked around the room. Everywhere stood mirrors. Mirrors from the past and future. Mirrors from Daxter's memories.  
  
Whiteside and the others ran to him. Daxter looked at Whiteside.  
  
Daxter: What's this?  
  
Whiteside: The mirrors of memories.  
  
One of the mirror showed a boy that by accident pushed into a Dark Eco Pool and came out, changed into a ottsel.  
  
An other one showed a boy that defeat a giant plant and a big nasty Lurker. Than it showed that the boy also defeat a precursor robot and saved the world from Dark Eco. Daxter looked at it.  
  
Daxter: My. . . my memories.  
  
Whiteside nodded and then they saw the same boy that defeat the plant, the big Lurker and the robot, are arrest by Crimson Guards. Daxter turned around.  
  
Daxter: No more, please! I can't handle this!  
  
Whiteside: Your friend is in danger.  
  
Daxter: I know, but I can't save him.  
  
Whiteside: Yes you can.  
  
Daxter: NO!  
  
Daxter ran out of the room and keep running. He can't believe that he can save Jak from the prison.  
  
'He is dead, I can feel it!' He thought. 'We are separate for a long time. I can't believe he's okay. They killed him, I know.'  
  
Daxter stopped with running.  
  
Daxter: Jak, I mis you so much, but you be dead by now. Its almost one year ago when we saw each other for the last time. You be dead by now.  
  
Voise: I'm not dead Dax.  
  
Daxter: Jak?  
  
The world around Daxter was changing. Daxter looked around and saw somebody walked to him. When he looked better, he saw a familiar face. It was Jak, but now a year older.  
  
Daxter: Jak?  
  
Jak: Its me Daxter.  
  
Daxter: But how? You be dead!  
  
Jak: I'm not dead!  
  
Daxter: Yes, you must be dead!  
  
Jak: Listen up, I'm in jail and wait for you.  
  
Daxter: How must I know! What can I do?  
  
Jak: You are the only one, who can save the world Dax.  
  
Daxter: Why me?  
  
Jak: Because, I can do nothing, I am in jail.  
  
Daxter: But you here!  
  
Jak: Only in your dreams Dax. Your wishes come out in this place.  
  
Daxter: All my wishes?  
  
Jak: Only here, in the real world, they don't exist.  
  
Daxter: For a little while, I want to changed back to normal. Just for ones.  
  
Jak nodded and disappears. Suddenly Daxter feels strange in his body. He was changing. But into what?  
  
***  
  
The darkness looked through a mirror to Daxter and his friends.  
  
Darknaut: Daxter, you're finally here, I suspect you all.  
  
Darknaut stood up and walked to the mirror.  
  
Darknaut: But now it is time to kill you and take over the entire world, with Dark Jak as mine new body. Yes mine friend, you're friend is now a Dark Eco Guardian, changed into a horrible creature with a lot of powers. The powers what I need for the world!  
  
He start to laugh evilly.  
  
Darknaut: I don't know why you choose him as the hero Hiana, but I can take him. Its gonna be easy to conquer the world.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Prexistence and Nobinoir:  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Paude: Are we trouble makers?  
  
Daxter: Yeah, you are!  
  
Rater: -_-*  
  
*Kiz:  
  
Thanks for the review!  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
You don't have to wait until December for the game, its come in October and in my country, the game comes at 15 or 17 Oct. Joy ^_^  
  
Daxter: Me cute? YEAHHHH! *Jumped in the air*  
  
Jak: Oh brother.  
  
Daxter: Jealousy!  
  
Jak: NO!  
  
Daxter: YES!  
  
AD: Jongens, kappen nou! Jullie zijn allebei schattig! (translate: boys, shut up! You're both are cute!)  
  
Jak: ?  
  
Daxter: ?  
  
AD: Hihi, my language ^_^  
  
Daxter: Yours?  
  
AD: Yeah, our country give you guys not a Dutch voice!  
  
Jak: So, we have our voices in Dutch too?  
  
AD: Everything, we heard in English.  
  
Jak&Dax: OHHHHH.  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	4. Don't step into the light

I owned what I owned (Jake, Rater, Whiteside, Darknaut and Paude)  
  
About a week know and I can buy the game Jak II.  
  
I complete the levels from the demo now and I waiting now for the game.  
  
And I'm for 2 weeks free from school YEAH! No stress, complete this fic, and playing the original game Jak II ^_^ I'm so happy ^0^  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade series: The secret of the Precursor Temple.  
  
Chapter 04: Don't step into the light  
  
***  
  
Jake sniffed in the round. He, Rater and Paude are looking for Daxter.  
  
Rater: Where is he running too?  
  
Jake: I don't know. I can't find his scents either.  
  
Rater: Keep looking! I wanna go out of here!  
  
Jake nodded. He didn't loves this place either. Paude sniffed also in the round.  
  
Paude: Can't find him.  
  
Rater: Of course you can't find him. You're not a Lurker-dog!  
  
Paude: Make that any sense?  
  
Rater: Paude, you. . . numskull.  
  
Jake followed his nose, but still can't find Daxter. That was really strange, he can always find Daxter's scents, why not this time?  
  
Jake: We have too keep looking.  
  
Rater: I notice.  
  
***  
  
Daxter feels strange in his body. He looked up to Jak.  
  
Daxter: Jak, what's happening too me?  
  
Jak only shakes his head and disappears.  
  
Daxter: NO JAK! Don't leave me alone with this pain!  
  
Jak: Only you wish is coming true!  
  
Daxter: What do you mean!  
  
Jak: Jus follow you're heart!  
  
Daxter: JAK!  
  
Jak: Jus follow you're heart!  
  
Daxter still got pain and Jak leave him alone. When Daxter looked at his hand, he can't believe his own eyes. The paws turns into hands and his fur turns into a human body and he gets his old clothes on. Daxter transformed back into himself, but stay small.  
  
Daxter: I'm almost back too normal. But now I wanna be bigger.  
  
Daxter wishes fulfilled and he start to grow. But suddenly, he notice that he was growing bigger than he usually was. He grows almost 10 feet when he stopped with growing. Whiteside saw the little scene and ran to him.  
  
Whiteside: Not so good wish Dax!  
  
Daxter: Please, help me. I don't want to be that big!  
  
Whiteside looked at him and Daxter start to cry. Tears falls from his cheek down to Whiteside. Whiteside steps back and looked at Daxter.  
  
Whiteside: Wish yourself back to normal!  
  
Daxter: I try!  
  
Daxter wish himself normal and he start to shrink to his elf-side. Whiteside smiled at him.  
  
Whiteside: You think big, that's way you making that little mistake.  
  
Daxter: I know.  
  
Whiteside: You're a elf again!  
  
Daxter: How you know. . . forget it. I wanna get out of here. I don't like this place.  
  
Whiteside: But you must save the world Dax, before it is too late.  
  
Daxter: But how?  
  
Whiteside jumped onto his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
Whiteside: Jus follow you're heart and trust it.  
  
Daxter: How can I follow my heart!  
  
Whiteside: I help you, to defeat the evil.  
  
Daxter: You will?  
  
Whiteside: Yes.  
  
Daxter: Thanks.  
  
***  
  
Jake was still looking for Daxter. Rater start to boring and stood still.  
  
Rater: We search him for almost a hour!  
  
Jake: I keep searching Rat! He is my best friend!  
  
Rater: That little Rat?  
  
Jake: He's not a rat! He's an ottsel.  
  
Rater: An annoying ottsel!  
  
Jake: Maybe, but he's still my annoying friend!  
  
Rater: Of course, you also a annoying animal!  
  
Jake: Shut up or I bite you're head off!  
  
Suddenly, the world around them was changing! Everywhere was fire and volcano's.  
  
Jake: What, what's happen!  
  
***  
  
Daxter and Whiteside hear a evil laugh and looked around. A man walked to them.  
  
Whitside: Oh no!  
  
Daxter: What's the matter?  
  
Whiteside: Its him!  
  
Daxter: Who?  
  
Whiteside: Darknaut!  
  
Darknaut: I see that you be changing Daxter, changed to your own body!  
  
Daxter: What do you want?  
  
Darknaut: Destroy you, steals Dark Jak's body and take over the entire world!  
  
Daxter: Dark Jak?  
  
Darknaut: Remember the dream you have!  
  
Daxter: No, that white demon!  
  
Darknaut: Yes. He's the most strongest creature of all time! He is making by Baron Praxis and Farkness.  
  
Daxter: Who are they!  
  
Darknaut: Baron Praxis is the ruler of Haven City and Farkness has Jak in his power!  
  
Daxter: NO!  
  
Darknaut: Yes and the Dark Eco Guardian exist now and I will steal his body!  
  
Whiteside looked furious at Darknaut and jumped of Daxter's shoulder. Darknaut looked at her. Then he start to laughing out loud.  
  
Darknaut: You can't stop me now Whiteside! I'm stronger than at the first time we meet each other!  
  
Whiteside: Oh yeah, first see, than believe it!  
  
She ran to him and try to attack him by the chest. But Darknaut punched her out of the way.  
  
Daxter: He! That was not very nice!  
  
Darknaut: I don't let me beat by a rodent!  
  
Daxter: He! I'm not a rodent, not even Whiteside is a rodent!  
  
Darknaut: I know, she is the protector of the world. But still, she is a rodent!  
  
Daxter: YOU!  
  
Daxter ran to him, but didn't saw the fist of Darknaut and hit Daxter in his stomach.  
  
Darknaut: Foolish rodent. Where is Jak now? Why is he not here?  
  
Daxter: Let Jak stay out of here!  
  
Darknaut: Oh no, he can't. He's in jail! His friend don't dare to safe him!  
  
Daxter: NO! YOU LYING!  
  
Darknaut: And why is he still in jail?  
  
Daxter: I haven't a good plan too save him!  
  
Darknaut: You're a chicken!  
  
Daxter: NO!  
  
Darknaut: You can't even beat me!  
  
Daxter: I can beat you!  
  
Darknaut: Try it!  
  
Daxter pushed Darknaut into his face and Darknaut grabbed a knife and pushed it into Daxter's stomach. Daxter fall on the ground and looked at Darknaut. Than he closed his eyes. He heard Darknaut yelled at him.  
  
Darknaut: Nobody can kill me. Even Jak can't kill me.  
  
***  
  
Daxter opened his eyes and saw a light. He try to step to it, but somebody stopped him.  
  
Voice: Don't step into the light, Dax!  
  
Daxter looked up and saw the white demon again.  
  
Demon: Don't step into the light!  
  
Daxter: Leave me alone, beast!  
  
Demon: I see that you changed back to normal.  
  
Daxter: I'm not a ottsel anymore! I die in my own body!  
  
Demon: You can't die. You may not die! I still waiting for you!  
  
Daxter: Who are you!  
  
Demon: Didn't you recognize you're best friend?  
  
Daxter: Jak?  
  
DJak: In this body!  
  
Daxter: But how?  
  
DJak: Dark Jak is making!  
  
Daxter: Dark Jak?  
  
DJak: So is my name, if I'm in this body!  
  
Daxter: I don't want to die Jak!  
  
DJak: Don't step into the light than.  
  
Daxter: They call for me!  
  
DJak: Ignore them. You must safe the world, now!  
  
Daxter: I can't. Darknaut is too strong.  
  
Dark Jak looked at his friend and walked to him.  
  
DJak: You must.  
  
Daxter: I'm so sorry Jak, but I'm scared. You never be scared!  
  
DJak: Daxter, I'm scared too.  
  
Dxater: You do?  
  
DJak: They took me, leave you alone. They tortured me, used me for experiments. Changed into that demon creature.  
  
Daxter: I didn't know.  
  
DJak: That's okay Dax. But now, what do you want? Step into the light or you go back to defeat Darknaut.  
  
Daxter: I go back! But I'm. . .  
  
Jak: I know Dax. But remember this, I should always be with you. nobody can separate us too long.  
  
Daxter nodded and give Dark Jak a hug.  
  
Daxter: Thanks.  
  
DJak: Go now.  
  
Daxter nodded ones again and return to the fight. Dark Jak looked at his friend.  
  
DJak: Good luck, my friend.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
We celebrate Christmas too ^_^ oh man, about 2 month and it is Christmas. The time past fast! And the game is coming next week Friday, can't wait long. And by you the game comes in December? I hope that you haven't wait that long and the game comes also in October by you. If not, than its really unfair that you have to wait that long! But thanks for the review. I love it ^_^  
  
Jak: *Grabbed his gun* Don't worry Lady Tsuru. I torture them to death until they give the game away in October to you and the other J&D fans!  
  
Daxter: He hoped.  
  
Jak: Shut up.  
  
*Shark and Sharky:  
  
Sorry, but we haven't no Dutch Jak and Daxter. What you probably was hearing was German. And that was a little different than Dutch. (or they forgot to put it up into the Netherlands games)  
  
Jak: Pitty!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, than we can understand AD if she talks into her language again!  
  
AD: ^_^'  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
I continue! I continue!  
  
Jak: What have she eating today?  
  
Daxter: She is very happy that she got two weeks free!  
  
AD: Ja, om jullie te kwellen!  
  
Daxter: SHE DID IT AGAIN!  
  
Jak: Don't worry Dax, I study in Dutch now and I now what she said! *Load his gun*  
  
AD: 0_0  
  
Daxter: And what said AD?  
  
Jak: She wants to torture us!  
  
AD: 0_0' Darn it Jak! *Runs away*  
  
Jak: Come back here! *Chases AD*  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	5. Follow your heart and trust it

AD: Last chapter!  
  
Beauty: And she only doesn't owned Daxter.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Renegade series: The secret of the Precursor Temple.  
  
Chapter 05: Follow your heart and trust it  
  
***  
  
Whiteside stood up and ran to Daxter.  
  
Whiteside: Daxter, are you still there?  
  
No response. Whiteside pushed against Daxter. But Daxter wouldn't wake up. Whiteside got tears in her eyes and looked at Darknaut.  
  
Whiteside: You. . . you killed him!  
  
Darknaut: Good, now I can take over the world.  
  
Whiteside: You killed him! Monster, you killed him!  
  
Darknaut: I go further with conquer the world now, bye Whiteside!  
  
Then Darknaut disappears and Whiteside looked at Daxter.  
  
Whiteside: If only tears could bring you back, than you can have mine tears!  
  
Whiteside start to cry and tears felt above Daxter's cheek.  
  
Whiteside: Come back, please?  
  
Suddenly, Daxter opened his eyes and looked at Whiteside.  
  
Daxter: Whiteside? Why are you crying for?  
  
Whiteside: Daxter, you still alive!  
  
Daxter: I saw the light, but Jak bring me back!  
  
Whiteside: I'm so glad you be alright. But now we have to stop Darknaut before he take over the world!  
  
Daxter: I know, but I don't how.  
  
Whiteside: Jus follow your heart. . .  
  
Daxter: . . . and trust it!  
  
Daxter stood up and Whitside jumped onto Daxter's left shoulder. She looked at him.  
  
Whiteside: So, have you a plan?  
  
Daxter: Not yet, but I thinking up something. And you still help me?  
  
Whiteside: Of course. I'm ready for the fight!  
  
Daxter: Okay!  
  
***  
  
Jake and the others try to escape the evil place where they are. Volcano's stat to spew fire and lava. The earthquake begun and shakes the ground. Rater fall on the ground and Jake give him a hand to get up.  
  
Jake: We must stay close or we don't make it!  
  
Rater nodded with his head and start to run. Jake followed him to Paude.  
  
Paude: I'm scared.  
  
Jake: We all scared Paude. Where's Daxter?  
  
Suddenly a crack in the ground appears and Rater fall in it. He grabbed the wall and looked down. Lava flow under him.  
  
Jake: Rater hold on!  
  
Rater: I'll try!  
  
Rater try to climb, but failed. Suddenly he slip and fall almost in the lava when someone grabbed his claw. Rater looked up and saw a boy.  
  
Boy: Hold on Rater!  
  
Rater: Daxter?  
  
Daxter try to hoist Rater. But when he slipped away, Jake and Paude grabbed his shirt and saved Daxter and Rater. Whiteside looked at it and nodded.  
  
Daxter: Thanks guys.  
  
Jake: Daxter, is that really you?  
  
Daxter: In my previous from, yes.  
  
Rater: You looked better in your ottsel form.  
  
Daxter: Thanks a lot.  
  
Rater: But huh, thanks that you saved my life. Your not so bad after all.  
  
Daxter: Thanks, I think.  
  
Suddenly Darknaut appears and looked at the friends.  
  
Darknaut: Daxter! You still alive!  
  
Daxter: Yes, I live.  
  
Darknaut start to get angry and let the ground shakes worsen and the lava came to them. Daxter and the others start to run. But Daxter slipped and hit the ground. Darknaut walked to him.  
  
Darknaut: You better wish that you be still dead!  
  
Daxter: No, you may not take over the world of Jak's body!  
  
Darknaut: But I do!  
  
Then he throw a Dark Eco Ball to Daxter and he closed his eyes. But before Darknaut can hit him, Paude grabbed his shirt and carry him away. Daxter looked up.  
  
Daxter: Haha, thanks Paude! And your wings too!  
  
Paude: I'm glad that I can fly!  
  
Daxter: But now, we have to destroyed Darknaut.  
  
Paude: But how?  
  
Daxter: I think up something.  
  
Whiteside looked at Daxter. Paude let Daxter land un the ground next to Whiteside. She grabbed a knife and give it too Daxter.  
  
Whiteside: You know what to do.  
  
Daxter: I think, I know what you mean.  
  
Darknaut fly to them and make another Dark Eco ball. Daxter grabbed the knife and wish that it a sword was. The knife changed into a sword and Daxter throw the sword to Darknaut. Darknaut saw the sword to late and can't avoid it. Daxter looked at it.  
  
Daxter: Follow your heart and trust it!  
  
The sword go into his stomach and kill Darknaut. Darknaut disappears and the world around them, changed back to normal.  
  
Daxter signed and looked at his friends and smiled. His friends cheers and ran to him.  
  
Jake: You did it Dax! You safe the world!  
  
Whiteside: Good job!  
  
Daxter: And you help me well.  
  
Than a mirror appears and the friends go trough it. Daxter changed back to his ottsel form and looked at Hiana.  
  
Hiana: You did it Dax. The world is save, for now. But there's more evilness in the world. But only Jak can save the world!  
  
Daxter: I go now, to save him!  
  
Whiteside: NO, it is not the time yet! You should forget me until the day we meet again.  
  
She hit Daxter and then the other three and run away. Daxter looked up. He was the white muse and that he must save Jak forgotten but he forgot not the adventure and Darknaut. Even Jake and two forgot the with muse and Jak. Hiana smiled at them.  
  
Hiana: You're done here, for now Dax. Go back to the forest and have fun!  
  
Daxter nodded and yawned.  
  
Daxter: I'm a little sleepy!  
  
Jake nodded with his head and yawned too. He lost his voice, but he didn't care. Daxter jumped on his back and they ran back to the group. Rater and Paude looked at them.  
  
Rater: Daxter and me, friends?  
  
Paude: Maybe.  
  
Rater: Shut up!  
  
Rater walked the temple out and Paude followed him. Hiana looked at them and then to a figure that walk to her. It was Jak. Hiana smiled at him.  
  
Hiana: Good job, Sfie.  
  
Sfie transformed back into herself and start to laugh friendly.  
  
Sfie: Was I good?  
  
Hiana: You did it great as Jak. The world is saved.  
  
Sfie: Is Darknaut really dead?  
  
Hiana: I hope so.  
  
Sfie nodded and walked the temple out and looked at the sun. Hiana walked to her.  
  
Hiana: The world is still in dangerous, so long the Baron is still alive.  
  
Sfie: Is Jak really the boy of the legend? The Dark Eco Guardian?  
  
Hiana: Yes, with the demon in him. Together, they can kill the Baron and the chosen one, can make the world a better place for us all. Kor, only he can defense the chosen one, the little child, until the Guardian shows up and help him to defeat the Baron. Baron Praxis.  
  
***  
  
AD: The End  
  
Beauty: The story is complete!  
  
AD: But it go further with Descendant secrets unraveled.  
  
Beauty: With Jak and Shirline as the main characters.  
  
AD: The first four chapters stood all on FF.net, but I go further with it!  
  
Beautyfly: Cool!  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
DJak: AHHHHHH! I hugs Daxter!  
  
Daxter: And I hugs Dark Jak?  
  
AD: ^_^'  
  
*Lady Tsuru:  
  
Jak: I have tortured them ^_^  
  
Daxter: With his gun -_-*  
  
*Shark and Sharky  
  
AD: Did you mean Dutch or Deutch. Then they make a mistake about the Germans. And a little secret. Jak's first game have no subtitle right? well, in his second game you can find subtitle. But not in the Netherlands but in other languages and especially English.  
  
Jak: Subtitles in games? In my game?  
  
Daxter: I saw it too Jak!  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


End file.
